


Family One Shots

by orphan_withnoname



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Parent Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ran and Boo LETS GOOO, Ran and Boo can be here, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_withnoname/pseuds/orphan_withnoname
Summary: REQUEST(CLOSED[FOR NOW])
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	Family One Shots

Hi! This is basically a one shots book where Ranboo, Quackity and Technoblade are a family. 

Ran(enderman side of Ranboo) and Boo(unknown side of Ranboo) is my idea and I think I'm the first one to actually thought about it but if someone already had done it already, shout out to them! 

You can request on the comments, I might do some of them and I'm gonna apologize early for my false grammars and feel free to correct them! 

I might not do some of them because I have 7 drafts story and they are in work of progress so, yeah. 

They can be long and short, depends on my ways of making them. 

Feel free to request!(CLOSE FOR NOW) 

Also, please tell me if you want it fluff, angst or angst with happy ending! 

_If I don't get any requests, I'll post a one shot if I came up with something_


End file.
